1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaped article made of a functional material. The shaped article is produced by mixing powder of functional material such as a metallic powder, a metallic compound, or a functional mineral with a ceramic composition which radiates far-infrared light with high intensity (hereinafter simply referred to as a xe2x80x9cfar-IR-radiating ceramic compositionxe2x80x9d) serving as a shaping material; and shaping and firing the mixture. More particularly, the invention relates to a shaped article made of a functional material which provides an enhanced functional effect of the functional material due to emission at room temperature of far-IR light from the ceramic composition, in order to contribute toward promoting health of the human body, purifying water, sterilizing objects by killing bacteria, and improving air quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, ceramic materials have been known to have a far-IR-radiating characteristic, and a variety of far-IR-radiating materials making use of such a characteristic have been produced. For example, the present inventors have developed a ceramic composition which exhibits remarkably high emission of far-IR at room temperature (Japanese Patent No. 1822582). The patented ceramic, comprising 52.5-70 wt % SiO2 and 20-47 wt % Al2O3, has high mechanical strength in practice and radiates far-IR light at room temperature. There is ever-increasing demand not only for far-IR radiation, but also for radiation of negative ions, an effect of a negatively polarized electrode, an antibacterial effect, and a deodorizing effect based on adsorption. In order to meet such a demand, the following metallic powders, metallic compounds, and minerals are now on the market: quartz-schist, monazite, and tourmaline serving as negative ion-radiating materials; a piezoelectric substance, tourmaline ore, and monazite for providing negative micro-electrodes; silver ion-substituted ceramics, silver microparticles, and a piezoelectric substance for obtaining antibacterial effects; and minerals having a microporous surface such as activated alumina and a piezoelectric substance for obtaining deodorizing effects based on their absorption mechanism.
However, a naturally-occurring mineral exhibiting a particular function cannot be used in the form of crushed particles, and use of a metal or a metallic compound in powder form or in the form of particles is also limited. Thus, in practice, such a mineral is preferably formed into a shape such as a ball or a plate. Since shaping of the above materials without use of an additive is difficult and in some cases such shaping is economically disadvantageous, the material are shaped by use of a binder or an extender; e.g., resin or clay.
In view of the foregoing, the present inventors have performed research and have found that a shaped article obtained from the above-described far-IR-radiating ceramic composition and a functional material powder exhibits a remarkable function that is particularly effective for improving the quality of water or a liquid organic substance, such as an oil, due to the far-IR radiation effect.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a function-enhanced shaped ceramic article, which article is obtained by mixing a powder of a functional material of at least one species selected from among a mineral, a metal, and a metallic compound, and a powder of a far-IR-radiating material-comprising a ceramic composition containing 52.5-70 wt % SiO2 and 20-47 wt % Al2O3; shaping the mixture; and firing.
Preferably, the powder of a far-IR-radiating material is incorporated into the mixture in. an amount of 30 wt % or more and 90 wt % or less.
Preferably, the functional material is formed of at least one species selected from among quartz-schist, monazite, tourmaline, a piezoelectric substance, a silver ion-substituted substance, silver microparticles, a copper- or zinc-ion-substituted substance, an alumina substance, a microporous mineral, granite porphyry, quartz porphyry, Bakuhan-seki, heal stone, Iou-seki, and Kihou-seki.
Preferably, the functional material is an antibacterial substance or a substance for sterilization.
Preferably, the functional material is a ceramic powder containing silver ions, and the shaped article is used for an antibacterial purpose or for sterilization.
Preferably, the functional material is tourmaline, and the shaped article is used as a detergent aid.